Irresistible
by Kai-chan kaigan13
Summary: A collection of songfics in which the heroine gets paired up with a different pilot in each fic... all songs from the Corrs. Hope ya like! I actually uploaded a new one! Hope you like! ^o^
1. Irresistable

Irresistible

Irresistible

** **

Note: I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon or this song for that matter, so DON'T SUE ME!!! 

This is also my first time to write a Sailor Moon/Gundam Wing fic so be nice and review!

And be warned… major WAFF ahead!

This is dedicated to my new Neechan Pokahydee! ^^Thank you for prereading this, neechan!

You're irresistible, you're na-ia-ia-ia… 

_ _

She watched as he walked along with his friends. She knew he was a Gundam pilot… how could she not? She was his friend after all, and the war was over so practically everyone knew. But ever since she saw him, she found him irresistible. Unfortunately, he didn't notice this and treated her as his other comrades. 

_Don't want you for the weekend _

_Don't want you for a day _

_Don't need love divided _

_Don't want to feel this way_

_ _

Why in the world did she love him? No one really knew, not even her. She sighed and continued on her way. When she came to this world, she had been all alone. He was the first to find her, at the military base where she'd landed in, as the only survivor of her world… maybe that's why. If only she could tell him…

_See I want you to need me (the way I need you)_

_Just like I need you (the way I see you)_

_And I want you to see me_

_Like no-one before_

Her thoughts drifted back to her supposed to be beloved. She knew he never really loved her. He just wanted to be king. Now, in this new world, she could move on, and she did. She had found a new man to love… if only he loved her.

_You're irresistible- natural, physical_

_It's indefinable- magical, illigical_

_So make-you-minable, you're mine…_

_ _

When she was with him, she felt so gloriously alive… it was… magical! So indescribably right! She wanted him to love her so badly… like she did him. 

_So can't you see I'm tortured_

_Oh can't you hear my pain_

_If you just let me show you (show you)_

_I'll be your summer rain_

_ _

If only he saw how much it hurt to love him…it was like her soul was being torn into two. Kami-sama! She needed to be with him… She would make him happy… if only she had the chance to tell him. 

_Then you'll feel that you want me (the way that I'm feeling)_

_The way I want you (the way I want you…)_

_And you know nothing's better_

_It's like nothing before_

_ _

"Hey," an all-too-familiar voice greeted. She gasped, looking deep into Prussian blue eyes covered by wild brown hair. 

"H-heero…" her voice faltered. While she had been in her reverie, he'd seen her! Damn, she should be more careful. _"It's now or never!"_ cried a small voice in her head. _"Tell him!" _the voice persisted. "Heero, I… I…" she stop as she gazed once more into his eyes. _"Totally irresistible…" _she thought dazedly.

_You're irresistible- natural, physical_

_It's indefinable- magical, illigical_

_So make-you-minable, you're mine…_

_ _

"What is it, Usa?" Heero asked, using the affectionate name he and the other boys made for her, somewhat concerned. Usagi'd never been this nervous before.

"What I mean to say is… is… well, I told you about my past, remember?" she looked up as he nodded. " It's just that… I… never felt this way when I'm with Mamorou…"

"Felt like what?" he asked, bemusedly, not getting where she was getting at. He felt himself drowning in her Cerulean blue eyes. He knew he was in love with her ever since they met, but had never got the guts to tell her. HE, the Perfect Soldier, was afraid of rejection.

_Now you're feeling what I'm feeling (don't you feel what I'm feeling)_

_Don't you know that it's more (it can take you places)_

_It can take you places_

_Like never before_

_ _

"Like… Like I'd burst with all the emotions I feel when I'm…" she trailed off as he, with gentle fingers, raised her chin so she was looking up at him.

"When you're what?" his voice was no more than a whisper.

"When… I'm with you… Heero, I-I…" she began.

He read the uncertainty in her eyes, as wellas some emotion he couldn't quite comprehend. 

"Heero, I… love you," Usagi whispered. She bowed her head as if she was expecting rejection. Heero's eyes widened, but then softened once more.

"Usa, look at me," he commanded. She shook her head stubbornly, causing her golden locks to fly about her. Once more, he made her look up at him and whispered, "Ai shiteru."

She gasped. He took advantage of this. He leaned down and kissed her. Her eyes widened, but then fluttered close as she returned the kiss with all the love she'd hidden. Neither knew how long they stood there, but before long, it was dark. They had parted for air, not willing to let go of each other just yet. 

"Ai shiteru," Heero murmured.

"Ai shiteru," Usagi returned. 

Once more, their lips met just as fireworks lit up the night sky as if celebrating the newly-found love.

_You're irresistable- natural, physical_

_It's indefinable- magical, illigical_

_So make-you-minable, you're mine…_

_(You're irresistable) You're irresistable- (natural) natural, physical_

_(Indefinable) So indefinable- (magical) magical, illigical_

_(So make you…) So make-you-minable, you're mine…_

~Owari~

It sucks I know!!!! But it is my first Usa/Heero fic so be nice! 

_ _

** **


	2. What Can I Do

What Can I Do

What Can I Do

** **

Note: Yes, I know, another WAFFY songfic, but hey! I live for WAFF and songfics! Hehehe…

Neither Gundam Wing nor Sailor Moon is mine so DON'T SUE ME!!!!!

Dedicated to all my friends and my neechan! Enjoy! 

By the way, this has nothing to do with my past story "Irresistible". 

She watched as he walked past her, feeling her heart skip a beat. But she knew, or thought she knew at least, that he'd never feel that way about her. How could she show him how she felt? She hasn't seen him for a while now… this was the first time she saw him in days… could he have been avoiding her? 

I haven't slept at all in days 

_It's been so long since we've talked_

_And I have been there many times_

_I just don't know what I'm doing wrong_

_ _

Did she make him mad or upset him somehow? She had never thought of the possibility that he was avoiding her. The thought made her heart jolt with pain. Had she done something to anger the former Gundam pilot? If only she could do something to find out…

What can I do to make you love me 

_What can I do to make you care_

_What can I say to make you feel this_

_What can I do to get you there_

_ _

_" I love him too much…"_ she thought with despair. Her thoughts drifted back when to when she first met him. Heero had found her on one of his missions and brought her back to Quatre's mansion to decide what to do with her. He'd met her there and ignored her presence, but grew to accept her, as did the other pilots. She was all alone in this world before she met them… now she had fallen in love with him. How she had fallen in love with him was a mystery. But she had to let it all out somehow… even if she knew she didn't have a chance to win his affections.

There's only so much I can take 

_And I just got to let it go_

_And who knows I might feel better, yeah_

_If I don't try and I don't hope_

_ _

The question was though, how could she tell him? Her eyes darted back to his figure in the distance.She watched him from the shadows, not daring to come close until she gathered her wits. A million thoughts flooded her mind, but none of them made sense to her, each straining to be heard. 

What can I do to make you love me 

_What can I do to make you care_

_What can I say to make you feel this_

_What can I do to get you there_

_ _

The young man shifted his gaze to the the girl, no woman, approaching him. _"Usa,"_ he thought with an inner smile, using the pet name he and guys had come up for her. He could plainly see her fidgeting as she stood before him. 

"I-I…" she began, not knowing what to say.

He scowled. "Get on with it onna! I haven't got all day!" he snapped.

That made her angry. "Wufei! You don't have to be so rude you know, you sexist pig!" she replied, hurt. This was useless. He'd never see her as she did him. She turned to leave. She wished she could just forget him…

_No more waiting, no more, aching…._

_No more fighting, no more, trying…._

_ _

_Maybe there's nothing more to say_

_And in a funny way I'm calm_

_Because the power is not mine_

_I'm just going to let it fly_

_ _

…but she couldn't. An arm gripping her arm stopped her from going. She stiffened. 

~~~~~

His eyes widened as she turned to leave. _"STOP HER!!!" _yelled the logical voice in his head. _"You hurt her and you have to fix this!"_ I…hurt her… Wufei felt as if he were numb. _"You love her! So stop her! You thought love was weakness but it's not! That's why you avoided her… but it just hurt her!" _continued the tirade. I… love her. Realization dawned on him and he grabbed her arm. He felt her stiffen. He didn't care. He had to tell her, even if she rejected him. 

~~~~~

_"What can I do to make him/her realize that I love him/her?!" _2 minds echoed, both hollow inside, despite the love that they felt, for both feared rejection. 

What can I do to make you love me 

_(What can I do to make you love me)_

What can I do to make you care 

What can I do to make you love me  
(What can I do to make you love me)  
What can I do to make you care  
(What can I do to make you care)  
What can I say to make you feel this  
(What can I do to make you love me)  
What can I do to get you there  
(What can I do to make you care)  
What can I do to make you love me  
(What can I do to make you love me)  
What can I do to make you care  
(What can I do to make you care)  
What can I change to make you feel this  
(What can I do to make you love me)  
What can I do to get you there  
(What can I do to make you care)

_ _

He turned her, so she was facing him. Immediately, Wufei felt as if warmth enveloped him. "Usa, please don't go," he whispered. 

"Why not?" her voice was as soft as his. She trembled.

"You were going to tell me something. Now, what is it?" he fought to keep his voice emotionless.

"Oh, that… it's … it's nothing," she tried to look away, but found her eyes locked onto his.

His eyebrows knit in a scowl. "Don't tell me, 'It's nothing,' onna!" His eyes then became gentle. "It has to be something to get you so worked up!"

Her lip quivered."I just… I just wanted to ask why you've been avoiding me…" 

He stared at her, shocked. "I…" he started. _"Might as well tell her…"_ he thought glumly. "Usagi… I've been avoiding you… because… I thought love was a weakness, but now, I see I was wrong…"

She cocked her head to one side. "What does that have to do with me? Unless…" she gasped, suddenly comprehending. "You.. you l-lo.." he silenced her by pressing his lips against hers. After a few heavenly moments, he released her. 

He smirked at her expression, then grew serious. "Hai. Usa, I love you," he confirmed. 

Tears filled her crystal blue eyes. He watched her, waiting with dread her reply. "I… Wufei, I love you too!" she threw her arms around her tightly, thanking the heavens for blessing her with this moment. He made her look at him, then, kissed her again as dusk came, and the stars in the heavens danced. 

And love me… love me… 

_ _

~Owari~

Note: So, what do you think? It's WAFFier than the first, I know… Please review!!!!!


	3. All The Love In the World

All The Love In the World

All The Love In the World

_ _

_ _

Note: Since I have no idea what a disclaimer is (Yeah right! ^_~) I'm not putting up one! 

Yes, it's a miracle! I actually got to writing another song fic!

^o^! This is for everyone who reviewed! ARIGATOU!!! ^__^

~~~~~

A young woman with long golden hair walked through the streets of the town. If one looked closely, you could almost see the well-masked loneliness in her sky blue eyes… 

"What's wrong with me?" she murmured to herself as she entered the park and sat on one of the benches there. "I have a lot of friends… I'm not poor or anything… I've got everything a girl could want but…" she sighed wistfully as she watched a couple walk past her, laughing gaily. 

_ _

I'm not looking for someone to talk to  
I've got my friends, I'm more than O.K.  
I've got more than a girl could wish for  
I live my dreams but it's not all they say  
Still I believe I'm missing something real  
I need someone who really sees me  
  


She got up and decided to explore the park. There, she found a grove of sakura trees with a beautiful view of the lake. "I know what's missing…" she told herself. "But I can't expect him to love me back. He sees me like the others do… Just another ditzy blonde… How I wish though…"

She closed her eyes just a soft breeze went through the rows of cherry blossoms, causing pink and white petals and leaves to swirl around her. If anyone had passed by at that moment, they'd have thought that an angel had descended to earth, surrounded by sakura petals. But when she opened her eyes… they seemed so hauntingly sad…

  
Don't wanna wake up alone anymore  
Still believing you'll walk through my door  
All I need is to know it's for sure  
Then I'll give all the love in the world  
  


~~~~~

A young man watched her from behind a tree, pale blue eyes wistful. "So like an angel…" he thought as he gazed at her. 

But then he shook his head reluctantly. He couldn't fall in love. The Gundam pilots were still known and it might endanger her… that was the last thing he wanted to happen. Besides, sometimes he questioned his feelings for her. Was it just attraction? … Or was it real?

  
I've often wondered if love's an illusion  
Just to get you through the loneliest days  
I can't criticize it - I have no hesitation  
My imagination just stole me away  
Still I believe I'm missing something real  
I need someone who really sees me

At that moment, she opened her crystal eyes. Pain flashed through him when he saw the sadness they held. 

It couldn't be sheer attraction. It was real. Warmth flooded through him before disappearing. But… What if she didn't love him back?…

  
Don't wanna wake up alone anymore  
Still believing you'll walk through my door  
All I need is to know it's for sure  
Then I'll give all the love in the world  
  


… but he didn't care. He had to tell her. Maybe… Maybe it would take the loneliness in her eyes away… He straightened up and approached her. 

~~~~~

The young woman turned her head slightly and saw him walking towards her. Her eyes widened and her pulse quickened. How had he found her? 

He cleared his throat and smiled shyly at her. "Hello there Usa…" 

"Hi Quatre. What're you doing here?" Usagi tried to keep her voice from quivering. 

The gentle blonde hesitated. Should he tell her? … "Usa, I have something really important to tell you…" he began. 

  
Love's for a lifetime not for a moment  
So how could I throw it away  
Yeah I'm only human  
And nights grow colder  
With no one to love me that way

"NO!" her mind screamed. "I don't want to be hurt again! He's going to tell me he thinks I'm a ditz! I just know it! I just…" 

"Usa… I love you." 

Usagi stared at him. "What?" she murmured dazedly.

Quatre smiled somewhat sadly. "I understand if you don't feel the same way… I, I wasn't going to tell you but… your eyes seemed to be so sad… I'll go now, Usa. I, I hope I didn't bother you or anything…" With out another word, he turned and was making his way down the path… 

  
Yeah I need someone who really sees me  
And I won't wake up alone anymore  
Still believing you'll walk through my door  
You'll reach for me and I'll know it's for sure  
Then I'll give all the love in the world  
(Don't wanna wake up alone)

… to be stopped by slender arms being wrapped around his waist and a warm body being pressed to him. "Quatre…" He recognized her voice immediately. "I… I don't want to be alone." 

With those words alone, he understood. "Neither do I Usa…" He turned and took her in his arms. "Neither do I… Ai shiteru." 

Note: So, how was it? Good? Bad? A little of both? Tell me!!! ^_^ I need reviews~! 


End file.
